Gee
by kojixyami cuttie
Summary: one shot. I/K S/S Sango and Kagome decide to express their feelings for two of the customers by singing it.


I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STORIS IN THE LONGEST TIME!! I AM SO SORRY! My life has gone from bad to worse and just interchanging between the two.. And the only time its not that I have to rest I haven't had time but wen I heard this song I decided to make a fic about it.. this is a one shot so yeah.. but I promise to write and continue my other fanfics. Thanks to ppl who reviewed am really sorry I will try and update after this week cuz I have be slippin in my grades and I have a project due so I will try and update as soon as possible. Am so so so so so so SORRY. Enjoy this fanfic.

GEE

"Meme I have the perfect song! We could use this to tell them how we feel and hopefully the get it" Sango screamed at her bestfriend holding a book with lyrics in it.

"No Sanny, I don't think that's a good idea. We don't even know if they feel the same way… you know I am not into the whole rejection thing… anything but that" Kagome replied sitting down and shaking at her head at her bestfriend's suggestion. 'I cant tell him… sure they always come on the night we perform and sometimes just to order but that doesn't mean anything…' Kogome thought about the two THH's (A/N: Total Handsome Hottie.. lol.. I made that up) her and her best friend had fallen for. It had been about like two months ago the first met them or saw them when the had been hired to perform and serve as waitress at Miko's.

"It is! We are performing this tomorrow night meme and that's final! You have to take risk!" Sango scolded her friend.

"Fine… but if this doesn't work its your fault and am going to quit. Nites Sanny" Kagome said to her friend and went to bed.

"Whatever meme… I have a good feeling about this… Nites!" Sango smiled at her friend and went to bed after watching a little bit of Law and Order:SVU. 'I know they wont reject us meme…I just know….' With that thought she went to bed… actually with THIS thought '… theres always killing them after rejection…hmm'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"SANGO!! WE ARE LATE! LETS GO" Kagome screamed at he best friend as she waited by the door impatiently. She was anxious already about performing the new song that Sanny had written for THEM. They had rehearsed and practice and she was already so good at the song she didn't even know how maybe cause for the past ten hours Sango had been making her listen to it and learn the words… Yup that explains it, she was excited though.

"I am coming Meme, I just need to put the finshing touchings, I HAVE to look great tonight" Sango yelled back to her and after a minute or so ran down the stairs. " Am sorry but you know its not my fault you took time! Lets go I luv yu babe" She smiled as she ran to their Red Maxima 09.

"Yea yea yea… just shut up and don't piss me of more than you already did" Kagome said as she walked to the passenger side and seat and and left her friend drive. She kept singing the song over and over in her mind. She was actually impressed by the song it was how she felt about HIM. She looked at her best friend who was just smiling. Today was the day Tuesday the 25th of April they were really going to do this… hmm "we can do it" she said smiling Sango turned and smiled and said back "Of course we can!"

5minutes later they arrived and they were rushed into the back to do some vocal practice and get dressed.

"Why again did you take time if we were going to change again and all you did at home wouldn't matter?" Kagome asked her friend as they got ready

"Hmm maybe cause we take this off after performing and if the are going to ask us out we will be wearing what we wore and it has to be nice? Duh!" sango said as she smiled at her bestfriend.

"Oh… makes sense." She said as they finished and high fived each other and then prayed a silent prayer.

Outside on stage.

"OKAY PEOPLE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR LETS GIVE IT UP FOR Sango and Kagome!!" they owner announced as they girls ran to the stage and thanked him the crowed cheered and screamed. The girls smiled and Sango said in her mic

"Okay we have a new song and its dedicted to two special people, The name is GEE" Sango said as she looked at THEM. The two Takahashi Brothers! Yeah that was who they had fallen for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi. Sango Like Sesshomaru and Kagome like Inuyasha.

The dimmed the lights and Sango started the song and her eyes was on Sesshomaru and he held her in an eye contact, ocassionaly she looked at the crowd and that was when her and Kagome were singing together and it was a few times her eyes were always looking at Sesshomaru to tell him who she was talking aout.

Aha! Listen boy

My first love story

My angel and my girl

My sunshine

Oh! Oh! Let's go!

Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo

Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo

Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab

Eotteoke hajyo (eotteokhajyo)

Tteollineun maeum (tteollineun mameunyo)

(Dugeundugeundugeundugeun) dugeun dugeungeoryeo bamen jamdo mot irujyo

Naneun naneun babongabwayo

Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan

(Together)

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

(Kagome :her eyes to was on inuyasha who was lookin at her to)

Oh neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo

Cheotnune banhaesseo kkok jjibeun girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Neomuna tteugeowo manjil suga eobseo

Sarange tabeoryeo hukkeunhan girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab

Eojjeomyeon joha (eojjeomyeon johayo)

Sujubeun naneun (sujubeun naneunyo)

(Mollamollamollamolla)

Molla mollahamyeo maeil geudaeman geurijyo

Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo

Jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmallyeo

Babo hajiman geudael boneun nan

(together)  
Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

Maldo motaenneun geol neomu bukkeureowo haneun nal

Yonggiga eomneungeolkka eotteokhaeya joheungeolkka

Dugeundugeun mam jorimyeo barabogo inneun na

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No

Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Neomu jjarit jjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee

Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

The lights came bak on.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" THE CROWD cheered for both of themeveryone was on their feet clapping. The Takahashi brothers were smiing looking at each other perfect understanding. Kagome hugged her Best friend and smiled

"Thank You guys so much we love you!!" She said into the mic as the walked off.

After Miko's closed Kagome and Sango Went to their car about to leave when they saw another car besides theirs they were surprised cause tonite the closed the doors and everything no one was suppose to be there and that was employee parking.

"Maybe someone car broke down? Whatever lets just go" Kagome said, the hadn't checked to see if anyone was inside the car as the reached the car and were about to open the doors the Takahashi brothers came out of the car. Kagome and Sango screamed

"Umm you know that hurts the ears rite?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome who was still screaming while sango stopped and was blushing and smiling.

"You can stop. MEME!now!" Sango said to her best friend who then stopped screaming she smiled up at Sesshomaru who was at her side.

"umm… sorry! Am so sorry I was.. um not expecting it to be.. um Sorry" she said blushing really hard.

"Its okay. Kagome" He replied with a smirk. Kagome almost fainted that was like the most sexiest smirk she ever saw. Sango and Sesshomaru just watched.

"How did you know my name?" She said surprised but happy that he knew her name.

"I have my ways" Was all he said, looking at her as she looked back.

"Well that's nice but we have to go" Sango said not really sure what to say. As she started opening the door sesshomaru stopped her and held her hands

"wait I am going to get to the point would you go mind having dinner with us this Friday… Sango?" he said looking right into her eyes Sango gasped.

"um.. no we… don't mind" She said smiling a little 'OMG!OMG!' THAT WAS ALL THAT WAS GOING ON IN HER MIND.

"okay. I will have someone pick you up! Nites." He said as he let her enter the car kagome did the same but was still looking at inuyasha, who tapped the window and she winded it down

He whispered

"That was a great song. we _loved_ it, wouldn't mind performing it for us again right? When its just four of us" he said looking at her as she just nodded her head. Sesshomaru was smirking at their facial expression.

"Nite ladies" He smiled as he and inuyasha returned to their car and drove off smirkily pretty much all the did.

Sango and Kagome let everythinh register in their mind and then screamed again.

"did that just happen?" Kagome asked her bestfriend

"Yes it did babe!! AHHHHH!" Sango said and her and her best friend drove home with big smiles they were so happy they couldn't wait for the date on Friday with the Takahashi.

The end!

Hmm so glad I finished this!! Yay I hope you guys enjoy it and if yu want mii to make one about their date just review and tell mii!! Plz tell mii how it was… The song 'GEE' was originally by (SNSD) Girls Generation. I LOVE THEM AND I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH WAS PLAYING IT AS I WAS WRITING THE FANFIC!!! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! REVIEW PLZ. BYE


End file.
